Fukuzatsu na ふくざつな
by Viryn Vessalius Hawkeye
Summary: "Tak ada yg pasti didunia ini. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menjamin kehidupan kita seperti apa nantinya. Jangan memberi beban padaku dan impianmu, jika takdir sudah memilih kita untuk bersatu, kita pasti akan kembali lagi." Slight SaiSaku.


**Fukuzatsu na. ふくざつな. rumit**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto©**Masashi Kishimoto

**Story©** Viryn Vessalius Hawkeye

**Warning:** OOC, Don't like don't read!

**Summary**:

"Tak ada yg pasti didunia ini. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menjamin kehidupan kita seperti apa nantinya.

Jangan memberi beban padaku dan impianmu, jika takdir sudah memilih kita untuk bersatu, kita pasti akan kembali lagi."

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya gadis berusia 16th itu.

"Ya, kau akan menungguku kan Sakura?" laki-laki tampan berambut hitam itu menatap kekasihnya penuh harap. Lalu meredup kecewa saat gadis bernama Sakura itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah ku bilang, tak ada yang pasti didunia ini. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menjamin kehidupan kita seperti apa nantinya."

"Sakura..."

"Jangan, jangan memberi beban padaku dan impianmu," sahut Sakura pelan, "jika takdir sudah memilih kita untuk bersatu, kita pasti akan kembali lagi." Lanjut Sakura, laki-laki disampingnya hanya terdiam.

Hening...

Keheningan yang menyelinap diantara mereka berdua terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tak ingin terjerat didalam keheningan terlalu lama, Sakura kembali bersuara memecah keheningan itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku," bisik gadis berambut merah muda itu pelan, "sesampainya di Prancis, lupakan aku. Singkirkan kenangan kita. Bakar semua fotoku, hapus Sakura Haruno dari kehidupanmu! Lupakan semua tentang aku dan kita." Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tertegun. Sakura mendongakan kepalanya menatap mata onyx kekasihnya, menegaskan maksud hatinya.

"Bodoh! Itu pemikiran yang gila Sakura!" laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis, "kau ... aku pasti akan kembali padamu! Aku akan kembali padamu Sakura."

Tak lama kemudian kecupan lembut mendarat dipucuk kepala Sakura. Laki-laki itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung di bangku taman. Ia tidak tahu bahwa setelah ia menghilang dari pandangan Sakura, airmata Sakura mengalir deras. "Hiks...Hiks...Ya kembalilah, kembalilah padaku Sai Shimura."

Setahun sudah berlalu, Sai Shimura meninggalkan kekasihnya Sakura Haruno.

"Wah...Wah...Wah...Surat dari pacar Sakura?" olokan itu menggoda di telinga Sakura, refleks ia menyembunyikan secarik kertas yang telah usang itu kebelakang punggungnya. Laki-laki berambut raven berusaha merebut surat milik Sakura, surat pemberian dari Sai sesaat sebelum kekasihnya itu berangkat ke Prancis. Namun Sakura berhasil menghalanginya.

"Sakura... Aku jadi tambah penasaran. Coba lihat...!" kata laki-laki berambut raven itu merajuk. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kebelakang tubuh Sakura.

"Ck... Kau ini apa-apaan sih Sasuke? Menyebalkan sekali. Singkirkan tanganmu itu! Hey... Ayo sana! Awas kau ya!"

"Galak sekali. Bisa-bisa laki-laki menjauhimu jika sifatmu begitu! Aku hanya ingin melihat saja, pelit sekali kau!"

"Berisik, i'ts my privacy!" jawab Sakura sinis. Sakura memelototi Sasuke. Tapi laki-laki tampan itu hanya menyeringai menggemaskan, seperti bocah yang tertangkap basah merebut mainan dari temannya.

Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki tertampan dikelas Sakura, bahkan seluruh saentro Konoha High School. Ia merupakan murid pindahan. Sebenarnya Sasuke memiliki sifat yang sangat sulit ditebak. Ia hobi menggoda Sakura, namun sangat dingin dan acuh jika berhadapan dengan para fansgirl-nya dan orang tertentu. Entahlah, mungkin karena Sakura sensitif dan mudah marah, atau Sasuke memiliki alasan lain, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Hey, kenapa diam?" Sasuke mencondongkan badannya kehadapan Sakura. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura sangat dekat. Membuat Sakura terkesiap dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Baka... Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih!" Sasuke malah tertawa. Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Sakura memutar tubuhnya, meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah sepi itu.

"Kau, mau kemana pinky?" Sakura mendelik, "Pulang".

"Hn, bukankah kita masih harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok dari Orochimaru Sensei? Kau tahu kan jika tugas Biologi kita tidak selesai dia akan menjadikan kita bulan-bulanan?" Sakura mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Sakura, hey! Tunggu...!" percuma teriakan Sasuke lagi-lagi tak dihiraukan Sakura.

"Tch... Dia itu memang menggemaskan! Eh, tunggu aku berkata apa? Oh tidak, mengapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar begini sih? Sial! Aku benar-benar melupakan ke-Uchiha-anku jika bersama dengan Sakura. Sudahlah, aku pulang saja, masalah Orochimaru Sensei masa bodoh."

.

.

.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno." Sakura tengah membaca surat lecek yang telah menguning di kamarnya. Ingatanya kembali kepada dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat ia duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Kakak kelasnya yang tampan itu memberikannya sebuah surat cinta, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai Shimura. Ia Meminta Sakura untuk menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya. Namun mereka terpaksa mengucap jarak karena Sai harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di negara Prancis. Impiannya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca setiap kali ia membaca tulisan itu, terpaku. Entah bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Sai sepertinya benar-benar melupakannya, melupakan semua masa lalunya bersama Sakura. Bukankah itu yang diinginkan Sakura? Lalu kenapa ia harus sedih sekarang? Sedih? Ya, tentu saja Sakura sangat sedih dan menderita karena ucapannya dahulu. Tapi, Sakura sadar bukan salah Sai jika pada akhirnya menjadi seperti ini, jika ia melupakan Sakura. Sakura yang memintanya melupakan semua tentang mereka, namun ternyata ia mengingkari dan termakan ucapannya sendiri. Ia tetap menunggu Sai untuk ada disampingnya lagi. Kembali menjadi Sai yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya.

"Sai, bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakanmu. Hiks... Bodoh, betapa bodohnya aku Sai. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau kembali Sai, kau janji padaku kau akan kembali padaku kan Sai? Tapi mengapa kau tak juga datang Sai? Aku merindukanmu."

To be continued...

.

.

.

Minna-san, Maaf jika banyak kesalah di setiap tulisan saya :Da

Saya sangat menerima masukan dari para senior senior di FFn.

Dan saya juga menerima flame, selama masih dalam batasan sopan.

Mind to review?

( ¬͡͡˛ ¬͡͡")


End file.
